Days Gone By
by R. Noelle Parks
Summary: It's been 7 months since the disaster on the Enterprise. Charles Tucker III is the only survivor. When Jonathan Archer comes from the past to get Trip's help, can he go through with it?
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my very first fan-fiction at fanfiction.net! Please be patient! I'm only going to write the first chapter today! Next week I'm going to post the second chapter! Please contact me at TrinneerFan (on AIM) or e-mail me at stepsfan_2009@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. Paramount does. I do not take part in anything Star Trek. So, with that out of the way, let's get started! ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter One  
  
The rain outside the small whitewashed house was deafening. But he didn't care. No, Charles Tucker III wasn't bothered by the rain. He was too caught up in memories; painful ones.  
  
Even in the hard rain, someone was at his door, knocking furiously. He stood slowly; making sure his swollen leg didn't have pressure. The pain was immense, even with no pressure.  
  
The knocking grew louder, almost desperate. He opened the door, only to see Jon Archer drenched all the way through. It couldn't be. Jonathan Archer was dead. "Trip." Jon said, "Trip, we need your help." And with a final gasp, he fell backwards. He was unconscious.  
  
Trip hobbled over to him, and bent down. He didn't care that the rain was drenching him, drenching his bad leg and making it hurt even more. He felt like screaming. But Trip knew that if he didn't get both of them inside, they would get sick.  
  
Trip tried to get a good hold on Jon's ankles. The pounding rain was making him lose his grip. After at least 10 minutes of grunting, pulling, and grimacing, Trip finally got him into the front hallway.  
  
He scrambled for blankets and pillows and a med kit. He sat down next to Jon, and tried to make him warm enough before he made himself comfortable. After numerous temperature changes, cups of coffee, and some antiseptic for some cuts on Jon's face and arms, he finally got to sit back in his wicker chair and stare out into the cold rain.  
  
In his thoughts, he could hear the screams. Painful screams that still haunted his memories. The screams of his shipmates; his friends. It seemed so long ago; it was hard to believe the terrible things that happened only happened a few months ago.  
  
Just then, Jon awoke. Trip stood painfully and hobbled back over to Jon. It was apparent that Jon was disoriented. He was grimacing and looking all over the place. "Jon," Trip inquired, "How did you get here? You're dead!" "Daniels."Jon moaned, "It was Daniels." "Daniels? Who?" Trip was confused. "Daniels!" Jon repeated as he grabbed Trip's shirt collar. "Daniels! He sent me here to get you. To get you to help the Enterprise." He sat up, and started to cough. "I don't have much time. I need you to help us.. Help the Enterprise. We need to help them." "Captain, I." Trip was hesitant, "How do I help?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
OoOo! It that a good start, or WHAT?! 


	2. Days Gone By Chapter 2

Hi! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Days Gone By'. I know it's been a while since I wrote last.. I'm sorry! Anyway, this chapter is about what happened 7 months before. Enjoy!  
  
------ --------- -------- -------- -------- --------- -------- ------ ------ -- -------- --------- ------ ------  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer sat in a heap on his chair clutching his head. Commander Tucker lay on the floor cradling his leg. Numerous people lay on the floor of the bridge dead, including Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather, and Sub-Commander T'Pol. As the ship rocks and screeches, Jon Archer stands slowly. He drags Trip off the floor and onto his feet. Numerous times they lose their balance, but somehow they make it to the Turbolift. The last thing they see of the bridge is death and destruction.  
  
As they near the Docking Bay, they see more casualties. Trip falls unconscious, and Jon has to drag him the rest of the way.  
  
In the Docking Bay, Jon settles an unconscious Trip in the Shuttlepod 1. He then limps over to the Docking Bay control room and, by using an autopilot, sends Trip to the safety of space. Only minutes later, the Enterprise is destroyed.  
  
Trip awakens in the shuttlepod, only to see the debris. To his horror, Jon wasn't with him. The last thing he remembered was the corridor full of death. He shuddered at the thought. Was he the only survivor? He grimaced as he felt the pain in his body. With one last look at the debris of the Enterprise, he fell asleep.  
  
----------- ------------ ------------- ------------ -------------- --------- -------- ----------- ------ ------  
  
"So, please explain how it is possible you are here, speaking with me tonight." Still, Trip Tucker was confused. "Just before the Enterprise was destroyed, he appeared and sent me here, to this time," He had to pause, because he was once again engrossed in a coughing fit. "I fell unconscious, certain of death, but I awoke here, on your doorstep."  
  
"But, why here? Why not send you back a day to prevent this, instead of 7 months ahead?"  
  
"I don't know, Trip. I just don't know." They fell silent for a moment. Then, Jon must have thought it best to break the silence, because he said, "So, Trip. How has your life been these past 7 months?"  
  
"Well, after the explosion, Starfleet interrogated me on what happened.. Then, I had to contact every single family of the senior staff.. You know, to.." "To tell them what happened.."  
  
"Right.. Then, I settled down and I've been alone since. Never have gone out unless absolutely necessary. You know, because of my leg."  
  
"But Trip, why didn't you get another job? On another starship?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was because I couldn't live with the fact it was my fault the Enterprise exploded in the first place.."  
  
----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- - ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----  
  
Hmm.. It was Trip's fault?! OoOo! The suspense is killing me! Well, maybe not, considering I know what's going to happen! Oh, well. Stay tuned for chapter three! 


End file.
